The Game
by lightningdash560
Summary: This is a Asuna X Kirito fanfic, please favorite, follow or review, if i get 2 favorites or reviews i will upload the next chapter
1. Chapter 1

_(Asuna)_ When I woke up this morning, something felt a little off, and then I remembered! I was still in SAO. Everyone thought that Kirito beat the game but no... All he did was defeat what was supposed to be the final boss, that's not beating the game. Kirito had gone out today to fight on the front lines for the morning and stop some red players in the afternoon. So the only people at home today were me and Yui. I wanted this to be my real life. Living here in our little cottage. Just me, Yui, and Kirito. Sometimes I want to tell Kirito that I love him but I'm not sure if he actually loves me. He might only love me in the game. "Mommy," Yui shouted right behind me, "Let's go to the lake today!" I wanted to wait until Kirito was home; nothing was ever as fun without him and his smile. "Sorry Yui, we have to wait until daddy is home."  
"Why don't you just message him?"

"He's probably busy fighting right," then I was being called by Kirito. "Just one sec Yui, I have to take this. "Kirito? Why are you calling me, shouldn't you be fighting?"  
"Ya I should, but this battle, the boss is really hard. They told everyone to message their lo… friends before we went in." This was really hard for me to take. I wanted for us to live together in this world until the end. When someone beats the game. "Alright, you better come back though. If it ever fells like your HP may drop to zero… Message me. I have something, important to tell you."

"Alright, they're signaling us in now, so I'll have to go bye." All around me the mattress was wet. I was wondering why and realized they were from me. I didn't want to love him, but he is just so kind. I have to wonder every time I see him if this will be the last time I get to; or if I should tell him. Yui walked in and saw me crying. She could hear my conversation through the door so when she walked in, she pulled up a hologram of what Kirito was doing at the moment and where his HP was. Once she did that, I looked up only to find, that Kirito's HP gauge was down in the red with only twelve percent of it left. Then the screen disappeared.

 **Note from author**

 _This is my first fanfic so please give me a favorite and if i get 2 favorites or 2 reviews i will upload the next chapter_

 _Tell me what fanfic i should do next :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Someone pointed this out to me "why is Asuna not fighting?" Kirito is not dead, Asuna had been poisoned so she could not leave the floor for 20 in game days, and Asuna's armor had been stolen. This should explain all of your questions_

(Asuna) I didn't know what happened. I looked towards Yui; but she just disappeared. This was confusing. Even if Kirito found out we were watching him, he wouldn't disable it. The other thing was why Yui was gone. I decided I was going to buy new gear. I couldn't let him just die like that. I went to our savings jar and took out all the money. "Hopefully there are some good stores on this floor. "Oh yeah! I could just message Lizbeth!" I opened the menu and tapped on friends but she wasn't there. Neither was Silica or Klien. I ran out to the Town but there was no one there. I had no idea what was going on or why none of my friends appeared on the list. There wasn't even any NPC's around. I took some money out of my inventory and put it on a counter. I went into the back and grabbed a sword. I was about to walk out but I realized what sword I grabbed. It was my sword and gear! The person who ran the stand must've been a part of the robbery! I took all of my gear and ran. I equipped it while I was running and suddenly a person teleported right in front of me. I halted to a stop. "Help us, please, you have to," then the man collapsed but a stone appeared right in front of me. Not knowing what it was, I picked it up and stuffed it in my inventory. I had no idea that this stone could be the fate of my future.

(Kirito) POOF! My health was at two percent and then someone forced a teleport. It looked like we were on floor 11. I saw Silica and Pena sitting by a tree, shivering from fear. I ran over wanting to know what happened but she got up and ran. I wasn't sure if she was running from me or not. I recognized Klien in the crowd; but as I started to walk through the crowd, everyone bolted away from me. I was very nervous, if no one knew who I was, how was I supposed to be with my friends. "Asuna!" I shouted. If this really was floor 11, she wouldn't be here with everyone else; she is stuck on the 22nd floor! I never got to tell her how I really felt. I found Lizbeth in the fields nearby. I ran up to her, but she didn't run away; she looked up with tears in her eyes. "How could you," she cried. "What! What did I do!"

"How could you not remember something like that! You killed Asuna!"

"What! I never did that!"

"Then why can't we message her, and why isn't she on our friend list anymore. Explain that Kirito. When you can, message me. Only then will I talk." I dropped on my knees and clenched my sword. Tears were streaming down my face. "Did I kill her? What did I do!" I was too busy thinking I didn't notice Yui walk up to me. "Yui! Did I kill Asuna! Is Asuna dead? Yui please answer me!" Yui just nodded. "There is a bug in the game. Papa, you didn't kill Asuna. I cannot be seen by anyone else. This latest boss battle, since the captain died, the boss moved us here. The game tried to send Asuna here but the poison won't allow her to leave floor 22. I'm connected to Asuna and you, and at the moment you got teleported, I was required to follow. The cardinal system can't detect Asuna anymore, which deleted her from everyone's friend list and party. The reason everyone thinks you killed her, was because of Argo. Automatically, once we all got teleported down here, Silica wanted to call Asuna to make sure everything was o.k. but when she looked, she wasn't there. Silica ran to Lizbeth and Klien to make sure everything was o.k. They didn't believe her at first but then, they checked for themselves. Asuna's name was removed from their lists too. The first person to know anything would be Argo. They ran to her hiding spot and of course, she was there. They all buried her with questions, but she didn't know the answer to any of them. She wanted to keep her power as the all-knowing so she decided on Asuna being dead. I was there to hear what she said, so I know. After that, Klien asked who it was. Argo was going to decide on who killed her by whoever walked by first; and the first person was Kirito. She told them it was you papa. I tried to stop her but it was like they didn't know I was there. That's when I thought I should tell you. Please forgive them. You would believe Argo if there were flying cars," I sat down to process what Yui said.

(Lizbeth) "Ugh! Who does he think he is, saying he doesn't know what's going on! He can't just kill someone and act like it never happened! His icon wasn't red though, nor was it orange. Maybe he poisoned her food."

(Silica) "Kirito would never do a thing like that! He's too kind!" I was thinking, Kirito's icon hadn't changed color. I hope he isn't too mad, but Klien said, "If any of you see Kirito, run. Don't stop to talk to him just run."

"That's it I'll go talk to Kirito and see what this is all about." As I was running, I saw him, sitting there, on a cliff, with his sword drawn and tears in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

(Silica)"Kirito!" I shouted. He didn't even look up from his sword. "Kirito! Kirito!" I needed to talk to him. Eventually I caught up to him, "Kirito," I whispered. He looked up at me and when he looked up; I saw tears streaming down his face. "Kirito I-I-I I didn't believe-"  
"SHUT UP SILICA!" he shouted. I couldn't face him after that so I ran away. I know I pushed my luck trying to talk to him, but why all of this? Maybe someone told him about Argo. He couldn't have killed her, he loved her. "A TELEPORT CRYSTAL!" Everyone around me turned and stared. "Sorry," I recently bought a bunch of teleportation crystals, maybe… No luck. This boss was clearly the most intelligent one of them all. As I was looking through my inventory, I saw a new item named Teleport Shard. I looked at the item description and it said _"Use this item wisely, it can only be used once, merge it with your friends, they'll think they're a dunce. Every person has this item, tell all your friends, you can only find it, when this riddle ends."_ I wanted to smash the item, but I might be able to use it for my benefit. I found Kirito again in the same spot; still crying. "Kirito! I know how we can find Asuna! Rejoin my party first, I need to see if this will work." Suddenly a new name appeared under Klien's; it was Kirito's. "Thank you! Now, check you inventory for an item named Teleport Shard," and he nodded a reply. "S-S-S-Silica I found it."  
"Look at the description for it!"

"Ok, here's what it says " _So you found my secret, you've finally figured it out, look for two more people, or you guys will pout. Give all of the pieces, to the party leader, be there all together, or you will be deleted."_ "Huh, that last word didn't rhyme, anyways; we should get two more party members first."

"Already have them! Lizbeth and Klien!"  
"Oh. Them."  
"What are you mad at them?"

"Oh its nothing, just message them. Are you the party leader, Silica?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."  
"Well get them all here!" I messaged Lizbeth and Klien as fast as I could and when they got there, they avoided Kirito like the plague. I wanted us all to get back together as friends. "Alright everyone! I called all of you here for a very important reason! We may be able to find Asuna. First, Lizbeth, check your inventory for an item named Teleport Shard. "Its… Its right here; what's it for."

"Well if we put them all together in Silica's inventory, we will find Asuna!"

"Wait… that's what you called all of us here for?"

"Ya. The riddle explains what we need to do. Klien, read the riddle in the item description." The riddle read: _You've got it now, now go all the way, send it to Lizbeth, do it before mid-day._ "Fine send it to me Silica." It sounded very sarcastic. Silica looked at her with stern eyes. "What!" Lizbeth said, throwing her arms in the air. "Just accept the invite would ya!" Kirito looked up, a new party member had joined. Lizbeth was looking away. She didn't want to believe Kirito was the killer. She just knew he wasn't. "Great! Now Lizbeth, look for you teleport shard."

"Found it!"

"Great! Read the item description aloud."

"Alright; _Don't be afraid, she is fine, give all the shards, to the leader."_

"What?" Silica was rising into the air with a golden icon. Kirito looked away. There goes another, all thanks to my doing, he thought. Silica landed with a thud on the ground, panting. Lizbeth ran up to her but Silica was just laughing. "I get it now! It's so obvious! To be with her, we have to die!" Silica started towards the cliff. Kirito didn't know what to do. Wait. He was the original party leader! All he had to do was get the item out of her inventory before she made it there, wait maybe... Klein had just passed out. Lizbeth tried to stop her but she was moving really fast. I ran up to her and stabbed my blade right through her. She stopped and turned around. "Y-You really t-think you c-can hurt m-me?" She turned around. It looked as if she were melting into a pile of pixels. At this time, Lizbeth passed out too. I watched and hoped I had done the right thing.

(Silica P.O.V)

"Guys, guys!" She shouted. She tugged on Kirito's cloak but she just phased right through it. Kirito was the original party leader. She was such an idiot. She saw her soulless body walk towards the cliff. If she fell, she would die. Silica wanted to get back to her family. She saw Kirito launch forward. All she could feel was herself falling to the ground. Silica woke up only to find Kirito passed out right next to Klien and Lizbeth. She stood up and gave the teleport crystal to Kirito and walked over to a tree.

(All P.O.V)

Kirito woke up and saw Silica hanging upside down in a tree, doing flips. He also saw Klien and Lizbeth looking around like they were lost. He also had one new item in his inventory. "Klien, Lizbeth, Silica! C'mere!" Everyone ran over. Kirito held the item in his hand. He raised it above all of the party members. Everyone felt themselves fading away.

(Asuna P.O.V)

"I sure hope they're alright!" Oh boy. I was rambling to myself again. I sat down on a rock near a cherry tree. All that I've been doing is practicing my skills. Right now, they're higher than ever! Possibly even higher than Kirito's! Kirito, that name made her blush. She plopped herself back, hitting her head on the rock. "Is it wrong to love someone you hardly know?"

"I don't think so." A voice shouted from the distance. That was the first time in a while she had ever heard someone's voice. She turned around to find Kirito, mighty red in the face, hold his hand out to her. "I-I heard you talking to yourself, and… I have the same problem."  
"Oh. Who's the lucky girl. I bet every girl would love to be with you."

"I'll only say if you say it at the same time, deal?"

"Deal."

"On the count of 3. 3"

"2"

"1"

At the same time they both said, "You" They both looked away faces both steaming hot from embarrassment but then they both looked back and met each other's gaze. "JUST KISS ALREADY," Lizbeth and Klien shouted. Kirito looked me in the eye and said "Only if you want to." I nodded. My face was as red as a beet, but his was too. Suddenly I felt his tender lips touch mine.


End file.
